Season 3 Messages
Sent by CeCe Drake and The A-Team: 12 *Sent by Spencer Hastings: 2 *Sent by Jenna Marshall: 1 (possibly) *Sent by Caleb Rivers: 1 *Sent by Melissa Hastings and Darren Wilden: 1 *Sent by Lucas Gottesman: 1 *Sent by An Imposter: 1 It Happened 'That Night' *Message #129: "Show me your boobs. -A" *Message #130: "I bet you remember me." *Message #131: "Mona played with dolls. I play with body parts. Game on, bitches. -A" Blood Is the New Black *Message #132: "DEAD GIRLS CANT SMILE" *Message #133: "Daddy needs to know. Or I let the other one go. To the police. 'Night-night. -A" Birds of a Feather *Message #134: "Imagine what I could do with fifty grand. -A" *Message #135: "I'm everywhere, Hanna. -A" The Remains of the A *Message #136: "Hey Spence, I have one more surprise for you. Garrett isn't their killer. -A" Crazy *Message #137: "See how easy it is for me to get your blood?" (Sent with a Ouija board with an "A" on it.) Stolen Kisses *Message #138: "Mona's almost gone. Hanna's next. -A" The Kahn Game *Message #139: "The Apple Rose Grille at closing time. Go alone or Caleb pays. -A" (Sent by Caleb to trick Hanna) What Lies Beneath *Message #140: "I'm saving you for later -A" (Written in paint on the wall) The Lady Killer *Message #141: "10 PM Saturday Rosewood Cemetery (blocked out)s hurt. -A" (Sent to Paige with part of the message covered by her thumb) *Message #142: "Stand down, bitches. Play it my way and Emily stays safe. -A" *Message #143: "Let's settle this. Alison's grave. 10 pm. Bring Maya's bag." *Message #144: "Tell Emily and I'll leave you holding the bag." (Sent with an image of a body bag) *Message #145: "You have one minute... GET OUT!" (A phone call with a digitally altered voice) *Message #146: "Emily, I owe you one." (A phone call with a digitally altered voice) This Is a Dark Ride *Message #147: "Guess who won't make it to the end of the line? -A" *Message #148: "A" (Aria's name on the window blotted out to only contain the letter "A") She's Better Now *Message #149: "It's A Boy" *Message #150: "Like babies, lies grow bigger. Then they start talking. When will YOU?" Mona-Mania *Message #151: "Keep moving, ladies. Nothing to see here. -A" *Message #152: "Quit while you're ahead Bitch. -A" *Message #153: "Cut Mona off? Big mistake. You're not the only one who can slice and dice... -A" Misery Loves Company *Message #154: "Next time you'll be left faceless. -A" Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Message #155: "Takes one to know one -A" and "The blonde leading the blind! -A" (Notes sent to Alison in a flashback) *Message #156: "Ezra freaked. He broke up with me. Can you meet in the park?" (Sent as Aria) *Message #157: "Thought you needed a little push, so I pushed "send" for you. -A" Dead to Me *Message #158: "Arrête de creuser! LA police sAit déjÁ que c'est toi qui est capable de meurtre!" (Translation: "Stop digging! The police already know it's that's capable of murder!") What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? *Message #159: "You rat out T, I take down 1 of your 3. -A" *Message #160: "Better tell him to save a couple. He might need it. -A" Hot Water *Message #161: "Steamy with Wren Steamy with me -A" Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Message #162: "Someone close to you will pay for your loose lips. -A" *Message #163: "Toby is no more. -A" Will the Circle Be Unbroken? *Message #164: A video of Ashley hitting Wilden with the letter -A on it. *Message #165: "Will the circle be unbroken? -A" I'm Your Puppet *Message #166: "SGURO CARNIV(A)LE" *Message #167: "Hear that? It's the sound of your mistake. When you want the bell back, gimme a ring! -A" A DAngerous GAme *Message #168: "32 Rte 6. Be there at 9 tonight. -A" *Message #169: A photograph of Hanna and Spencer sent by Spencer/"A". *Message #170: "You're mine now. Kisses -A" Category:A's Messages